fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Amiibo
Amiibo (Japanese: アミーボ Hepburn: Amībo?; stylized as amiibo) is a wireless communications and data storage protocol, designed by Nintendo for use between compatible toys and the Nintendo 3DS and Wii U gaming platforms. It was launched in November 2014 in the form of system software updates and a series of Amiibo-enabled figurines similar in form and functionality to that of the Skylanders, Disney Infinity, and Telepods series, and was preannounced to eventually accommodate card games. These figures use near field communication (NFC) to interact with supported video game software, potentially allowing data to be transferred in and out of games and across multiple platforms. Amiibo figurines can be used directly with the Wii U GamePad and New Nintendo 3DS series, with an adapter for the rest of the Nintendo 3DS series to be released in 2015. Developmental History Toys for Bob and its parent company Activision had offered an opportunity for Nintendo to be a partner in a new video game franchise known as Skylanders, which would use RFID-equipped character figurines and a special reader component to interact with the game itself, and could store data on the figure itself such as the corresponding character's statistics. While Nintendo passed on the exclusivity deal, the franchise itself quickly became one of Activison's most successful franchises upon its launch as a spin-off of the Spyro the Dragon series, and also resulted in competition from Disney Interactive Studios, who would release a game with a similar concept known as Disney Infinity in 2013. In March 2013, Nintendo unveiled Pokémon Rumble U, the first game for the Wii U to utilize the Wii U GamePad's near-field communications support to enable the use of interactive figurines. During an investors' meeting in May 2014, Nintendo presented a prototype of a more comprehensive figurine platform for its 3DS and Wii U consoles, which was designed so that the figures could be used across multiple games. The new system was codenamed NFP, standing for either "Nintendo Figurine Platform" or "NFC Featured Platform", and was slated to be officially unveiled during E3. On June 10, 2014 during its E3 presentation, Nintendo officially announced Amiibo, and that Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U would be among the first games to provide features integrating with Amiibo figurines. A post-launch software update for the New Nintendo 3DS released in December 2014 adds the ability to scan, recognize, and erase data from Amiibo figures from the System Settings menu. Supported Games Any page in the Amiibo Compatible games category will automatically be placed here. Canon Amiibo Here is a gallery of all the currently released or announced Amiibo by Nintendo themselves. Please do not add any fanon amiibo in this section. Super Smash Bros. Wave 1 MarioSuperSmashBrosAmiibo.png|Mario (Super Smash Bros. for Wii U/3DS) LinkAmiibo.png|Link (Super Smash Bros. for Wii U/3DS) PikachuAmiibo.png|Pikachu (Super Smash Bros for Wii U/3DS) KirbyAmiibo.png|Kirby (Super Smash Bros for Wii U/3DS) Amiibo_Fox.png|Fox (Super Smash Bros. for Wii U/3DS) Amiibo_Samus.png|Samus (Super Smash Bros. for Wii U/3DS) Marth-amiibo.jpg|Marth (Super Smash Bros. for Wii U/3DS) Amiibo_Peach.png|Peach (Super Smash Bros. for Wii U/3DS) Amiibo_DonkeyKong.png|Donkey Kong (Super Smash Bros. for Wii U/3DS) Amiibo_Villager.png|Villager (Super Smash Bros. for Wii U/3DS) Amiibo_WiiFitTrainer.png|Wii Fit Trainer (Super Smash Bros. for Wii U/3DS) Amiibo_Yoshi.png|Yoshi (Super Smash Bros. for Wii U/3DS) Super Smash Bros. Wave 2 Amiibo_Zelda.png|Zelda (Super Smash Bros. for Wii U/3DS) Amiibo_Pit.png|Pit (Super Smash Bros. for Wii U/3DS) Amiibo_LittleMac.png|Little Mac (Super Smash Bros. for Wii U/3DS) Amiibo_Luigiwhoisgettinghisballscrushed.png|Luigi (Super Smash Bros. for Wii U/3DS) Amiibo_CaptainFalcon.png|Captain Falcon (Super Smash Bros. for Wii U/3DS) Amiibo_DiddyKong.png|Diddy Kong (Super Smash Bros. for Wii U/3DS) Super Smash Bros. Wave 3 Amiibo_Lucario.png|Lucario (Super Smash Bros. for Wii U/3DS) Amiibo_Ike.png|Ike (Super Smash Bros. for Wii U/3DS) Amiibo_Rosalina.png|Rosalina (Super Smash Bros. for Wii U/3DS) Amiibo_Shulk.png|Shulk (Super Smash Bros. for Wii U/3DS) Amiibo_Sonic.png|Sonic (Super Smash Bros for Wii U/3DS) Amiibo_Megaman.png|Megaman (Super Smash Bros. for Wii U/3DS) Amiibo_KingDedede.png|King Dedede (Super Smash Bros. for Wii U/3DS) Amiibo_Bowser.png|Bowser (Super Smash Bros. for Wii U/3DS) Amiibo_ToonLink.png|Toon Link (Super Smash Bros for Wii U/3DS) Amiibo_Sheik.png|Sheik (Super Smash Bros. for Wii U/3DS) Amiibo_MetaKnight.png|Meta Knight (Super Smash Bros for Wii U/3DS) Super Smash Bros. Wave 4 Amiibo_Ness.png|Ness (Super Smash Bros. for Wii U/3DS) Amiibo_Wario.png|Wario (Super Smash Bros. for Wii U/3DS) Amiibo_Charizard.png|Charizard (Super Smash Bros. for Wii U/3DS) Amiibo_Lucina.png|Lucina (Super Smash Bros. for Wii U/3DS) Amiibo_Pacman.png|Pac-Man (Super Smash Bros. for Wii U/3DS) Amiibo_Robin.png|Robin (Super Smash Bros. for Wii U/3DS) Super Mario Bros. super-mario-bros-toad-amiibo.jpg|Toad (Mario Party 10) MP10 Mario Amiibo.jpg|Mario (Mario Party 10) MP10 Luigi Amiibo.jpg|Luigi (Mario Party 10) MP10 Peach Amiibo.jpg|Peach (Mario Party 10) MP10 Yoshi Amiibo.jpg|Yoshi (Mario Party 10) MP10 Bowser Amiibo.jpg|Bowser (Mario Party 10) Fanon Amiibo Please add any fanon Amiibo. Please put a asterisk (*) next to it if you do not want other people to use that Amiibo for their own games. If there is no asterisk next to the figure, you are free to use it. Note for amiibo lines: There must be at the very least be six figures in a line. They will eventually moved to the non-specific amiibo section if they do not meet this requirement. Grand Theft Auto Series john_mogwamiibo.png|John Mogwai* (Grand Theft Auto VI) Splatoon Series Inkling Amiibo.png|Female Inkling (Splatoon 2) Male Inkling Amiibo.png|Male Inkling (Splatoon 2) Kirby Series TBA Pokémon Arena-Stars Pikachu_Amiibo_(AS).png|Pikachu (Arena-Stars) Pokémon Wave 1 pikachuamiibo.png|Pikachu (Pokémon series) Jigglypuffamiibo.png|Jigglypuff (Pokémon series) Chespinamiibo.png|Chespin (Pokémon series) Fennekinamiibo.png|Fennekin (Pokémon series) Froakieamiibo.png|Froakie (Pokémon series) Treeckoamiibo.png|Treecko (Pokémon series) Torchicamiibo.png|Torchic (Pokémon series) Mudkipamiibo.png|Amiibo/Mudkip|Mudkip]] (Pokémon series) EarthBound series Wave 1 Ninten_amiibo.png|Ninten (EarthBound line) Giegue_amiibo.png|Giygas/Giegue (EarthBound line) Ness_amiibo.png|Ness (EarthBound line) Paula_amiibo.png|Paula (EarthBound line) Jeff_amiibo.png|Jeff (EarthBound line) Porky_amiibo.png|Porky (EarthBound line) lucas_amiibo.png|Lucas (EarthBound line) Kumatora_amiibo.png|Kumatora (EarthBound line) Masked_man_amiibo.png|Masked Man (EarthBound line) EarthBound series Wave 2 Poo_amiibo.png|Poo (EarthBound line) Mr.saturn_amiibo.png|Mr. Saturn (EarthBound line) Starman_amiibo.png|Starman Jr. (EarthBound line) Pigmask_amiibo.png|Pigmask (EarthBound line) Chimera_amiibo.png|Ultimate Chimera (EarthBound line) Super Smash Bros. Assemble Wave 1 AssembleAmiibo_ChibiRobo.png|Chibi Robo (Super Smash Bros. Assemble) AssembleAmiibo_Sami.png|Sami (Super Smash Bros. Assemble) AssembleAmiibo_Takumaru.png|Takamaru (Super Smash Bros. Assemble) AssembleAmiibo_Ridley.png|Ridley (Super Smash Bros. Assemble) AssembleAmiibo_Popeye.png|Popeye (Super Smash Bros. Assemble) AssembleAmiibo_DixieKong.png|Dixie Kong (Super Smash Bros. Assemble) AssembleAmiibo_Shantae.png|Shantae (Super Smash Bros. Assemble) AssembleAmiibo_KingKRool.png|King K. Rool (Super Smash Bros. Assemble) AssembleAmiibo_Sukapon.png|Sukapon (Super Smash Bros. Assemble) Super Smash Bros. Assemble Wave 2 AssembleAmiibo_Slime.png|Slime (Super Smash Bros. Assemble) AssembleAmiibo_Agnes.png|Agnes Oblige (Super Smash Bros. Assemble) AssembleAmiibo_Kumatora.png|Kumatora (Super Smash Bros. Assemble) AssembleAmiibo_CaptainSyrup.png|Captain Syrup (Super Smash Bros. Assemble) AssembleAmiibo_IceClimbers.png|Ice Climbers (Super Smash Bros. Assemble) AssembleAmiibo_Genesect.png|Genesect (Super Smash Bros. Assemble) AssembleAmiibo_Melotta.png|Meloletta (Super Smash Bros. Assemble) AssembleAmiibo_Bomberman.png|Bomberman (Super Smash Bros. Assemble) AssembleAmiibo_ChorusBoys.png|Chorus Boys (Super Smash Bros. Assemble) Super Smash Bros. Assemble Wave 3 AssembleAmiibo_Midna1.png|Impa Midna (Super Smash Bros. Assemble) AssembleAmiibo_Midna2.png|True Midna (Super Smash Bros. Assemble) AssembleAmiibo_Lyndis.png|Lyndis (Super Smash Bros. Assemble) AssembleAmiibo_Alice.png|Alice (Super Smash Bros. Assemble) AssembleAmiibo_Ringmaster.png|Amiibo/The Ringmaster|The Ringmaster]] (Super Smash Bros. Assemble) AssembleAmiibo_Medusa.png|Medusa (Super Smash Bros. Assemble) AssembleAmiibo_Inkling.png|Inkling Ika (Super Smash Bros. Assemble) AssembleAmiibo_Goombella.png|Goombella (Super Smash Bros. Assemble) AssembleAmiibo_Patrica.png|Patricia Wagon (Super Smash Bros. Assemble) Super Smash Bros. Assemble Wave 4 AssembleAmiibo_MCAdore.png|MC Adore (Super Smash Bros. Assemble) AssembleAmiibo_Talco.png|Talco (Super Smash Bros. Assemble) AssembleAmiibo_9Volt.png|9 Volt (Super Smash Bros. Assemble) AssembleAmiibo_Mona.png|Mona (Super Smash Bros. Assemble) AssembleAmiibo_PennyCrygor.png|Penny Crygor (Super Smash Bros. Assemble) AssembleAmiibo_RiskyBoots.png|Risky Boots (Super Smash Bros. Assemble) AssembleAmiibo_JillV.png|Jill Valentine (Super Smash Bros. Assemble) AssembleAmiibo_Bayonetta.png|Bayonetta (Super Smash Bros. Assemble) AssembleAmiibo_Wolf.png|Wolf (Super Smash Bros. Assemble) Super Smash Bros. Assemble Wave 5 AssembleAmiibo_SHN-4.png|SHN-4 (Super Smash Bros. Assemble) AssembleAmiibo_MiniMario.png|Mini Marios (Super Smash Bros. Assemble) AssembleAmiibo_eshopbag.png|eShop Bag (Super Smash Bros. Assemble) AssembleAmiibo_eddy.png|Eddy (Super Smash Bros. Assemble) AssembleAmiibo_Cooking Mama.png|Cooking Mama (Super Smash Bros. Assemble) AssembleAmiibo_BlackBull.png|Black Shadow (Super Smash Bros. Assemble) AssembleAmiibo_Jody Summers.png|Jody Summers (Super Smash Bros. Assemble) AssembleAmiibo_Phosphora.png|Phosphora (Super Smash Bros. Assemble) AssembleAmiibo_HunterHero.png|Hunter Hero (Super Smash Bros. Assemble) Super Smash Bros. Assemble Wave 6 AssembleAmiibo_AshleyRobbins.png|Ashley Robbins (Super Smash Bros. Assemble) AssembleAmiibo_Dillon.png|Dillon (Super Smash Bros. Assemble) AssembleAmiibo_Genos.png|Geno (Super Smash Bros. Assemble) AssembleAmiibo_Stork.png|The Stork (Super Smash Bros. Assemble) AssembleAmiibo_Jill.png|Jill (Super Smash Bros. Assemble) AssembleAmiibo_Sharla.png|Sharla (Super Smash Bros. Assemble) AssembleAmiibo_Issac.png|Isaac (Super Smash Bros. Assemble) AssembleAmiibo_Duna.png|Duna (Super Smash Bros. Assemble) AssembleAmiibo_Nomad.png|Nomad (Super Smash Bros. Assemble) Super Smash Bros. Assemble Wave 7 AssembleAmiibo_Kloana.png|Klonoa (Super Smash Bros. Assemble) AssembleAmiibo_Simon.png|Simon (Super Smash Bros. Assemble) AssembleAmiibo_FaceRaider.png|Face Raider (Super Smash Bros. Assemble) AssembleAmiibo_Lin.png|Lin (Super Smash Bros. Assemble) AssembleAmiibo_Tharja.png|Tharja (Super Smash Bros. Assemble) AssembleAmiibo_Groose.png|Groose (Super Smash Bros. Assemble) AssembleAmiibo_Impa.png|Impa (Super Smash Bros. Assemble) AssembleAmiibo_Unten.png|Unten (Super Smash Bros. Assemble) AssembleAmiibo_Reptflux.png|Reptflux (Super Smash Bros. Assemble) Monuments of Light Wave 1 This is a line for the DLC pack of Super Smash Bros. Assemble: The Monuments of Light. When scanned, the game will unlock that character to battle in the Underwater Prison where you can then unlock them. It's technically just cheaper to buy the DLC pack, but they work on multiple games so... AssembleAmiibo_Nikki.png|Nikki (Super Smash Bros. Assemble - Monuments of Light) AssembleAmiibo_FlipnoteFrog.png|Flipnote Frog (Super Smash Bros. Assemble - Monuments of Light) AssembleAmiibo_KingBoo.png|King Boo (Super Smash Bros. Assemble - Monuments of Light) AssembleAmiibo_JohnGiest.png|John Raimi (Super Smash Bros. Assemble - Monuments of Light) AssembleAmiibo_Sissel.png|Sissel (Super Smash Bros. Assemble - Monuments of Light) AssembleAmiibo_Cordelia.png|Cordelia (Super Smash Bros. Assemble - Monuments of Light) AssembleAmiibo_Aereon.png|Aereon (Super Smash Bros. Assemble - Monuments of Light) AssembleAmiibo_Valkyerie.png|Valkyerie (Super Smash Bros. Assemble - Monuments of Light) AssembleAmiibo_Ruto.png|Ruto (Super Smash Bros. Assemble - Monuments of Light) Monuments of Light Wave 2 AssembleAmiibo_Rundas.png|Rundas (Super Smash Bros. Assemble - Monuments of Light) AssembleAmiibo_Rayquaza.png|Rayquaza (Super Smash Bros. Assemble - Monuments of Light) AssembleAmiibo_Doshin.png|Doshin (Super Smash Bros. Assemble - Monuments of Light) AssembleAmiibo_Sora.png|Sora (Super Smash Bros. Assemble - Monuments of Light) AssembleAmiibo_Mallo.png|Mallo (Super Smash Bros. Assemble - Monuments of Light) AssembleAmiibo_Tetris.png|L-Block (Super Smash Bros. Assemble - Monuments of Light) AssembleAmiibo_Millers.png|Millers (Super Smash Bros. Assemble - Monuments of Light) AssembleAmiibo_Atla.png|Atla (Super Smash Bros. Assemble - Monuments of Light) Super Smash Bros. Pwnage Wave 1 SSBPwnageGoomyAmiibo.png|Goomy SSBPwnageHMAmiibo.png|Hannah Montana File:UntenAmiibo.png|Unten Super Smash Bros. Pwnage Wave 2 SSBPwnageMileyCyrusAmiibo.png|Miley Cyrus SSBPwnageSwapForceAmiibo.png|Blast Buckler and Wash Zone SSBPwnageSprixieAmiibo.png|Sprixie Super Smash Bros. Pwnage Wave 3 SSBPwnageWolfgangAmiibo.png|Wolfgang Roblox Combat Wave 1 BuildermanAmiibo.PNG|Builderman (Roblox Combat) ShedletskyAmiibo.PNG|Shedletsky (Roblox Combat) StickmasterlukeAmiibo.PNG|Stickmasterluke (Roblox Combat) SorcusAmiibo.PNG|Sorcus (Roblox Combat) NoobAmiibo.PNG|Noob (Roblox Combat) GuestAmiibo.PNG|Guest (Roblox Combat) CloneTrooperAmiibo.PNG|CloneTrooper1019 (Roblox Combat) Roblox Combat Wave 2 Explode1Amiibo.PNG|Explode1 (Roblox Combat) TylerMCBrideAmiibo.PNG|TylerMCBride (Roblox Combat) NikilisAmiibo.PNG|Nikilis (Roblox Combat) WslyAmiibo.PNG|Wsly (Roblox Combat) 1x1x1x1Amiibo.PNG|1x1x1x1 (Roblox Combat) MattDusekAmiibo.PNG|Matt Dusek (Roblox Combat) blockhaakAmiibo.PNG|blockhaak (Roblox Combat) Torchwood Wave 1 Jack_amiibo.png|Captain Jack Harkness (Torchwood: The Video Game) Gwen_amiibo.png|Gwen Cooper (Torchwood: The Video Game) Ianto amiibo.png|Ianto Jones (Torchwood: The Video Game) Owen amiibo.png|Doctor Owen Harper (Torchwood: The Video Game) Tosh amiibo.png|Toshiko Sato (Torchwood: The Video Game) Torchwood Wave 2 Capt_john_amiibo.png|Captain John Hart (Torchwood: The Video Game) Fire & Ice Wave 1 Fire Amiibo.png|Fire Ice Amiibo.png|Ice Electric Amiibo.png|Electric Pure Darkness Amiibo.png|Pure Darkness Ironite Amiibo.png|Ironite Villager Stone Amiibo.png|Stone Villager Toxin Amiibo.png|Toxin Villager Draconic Amiibo.png|Draconic Villager Plant Amiibo.png|Plant Villager Super Smash Bros. Universe Wave 1 The Super Smash Bros. Universe line of amiibo only features newcomers or returning cut veterans due to being able to reuse amiibo figures from Super Smash Bros. for Wii U/Nintendo 3DS. LanaAmiiboUniverse.png|Lana KateAlenAmiiboUniverse.png|Kate Alen YuuiboAmiiboUniverse.png|Yuuri Kozakatta Digi-BoyAmiiboUniverse.png|Digi-Boy RickWheelerAmiiboUniverse.png|Rick Wheeler SlippyToadAmiibo.png|Slippy Toad Cartoon All-Star Rumble Wave 1 Cartoon All-Star Rumble 3DS Wave 1 The King of Fighters '14 Wave 1 Captain Hip Wave 1 Paper Mario: Altered Dimensions Koops Amiibo PMAD.png|Koops Watt Amiibo PMAD.png|Watt Parakarry Amiibo PMAD.png|Parakarry The King of Fighters '14 KOFAmiibo_Elizabeth.png|Elisabeth Blanctorche (The King of Fighters '14) KOFAmiibo_ShenWoo.png|Shen Woo (The King of Fighters '14) KOFAmiibo_DuoLon.png|Duo Lon (The King of Fighters '14) KOFAmiibo_AshCrimson.png|Ash Crimson (The King of Fighters '14) KOFAmiibo_K'.png|K' (The King of Fighters '14) KOFAmiibo_Maxima.png|Maxima (The King of Fighters '14) KOFAmiibo_Ramon.png|Ramon (The King of Fighters '14) KOFAmiibo_Vanessa.png|Vanessa (The King of Fighters '14) Brawl of the Fandraxonians Bowie amiibo.png|Bowie Ashe amiibo.png|Ashe Flare amiibo small.png|Flare Endal amiibo.png|Endal Fandro amiibo.png|Fandro Bob amiibo.png|Bob Krunchkake amiibo.png|King KrunchKake Ono amiibo.png|Ono Scotch amiibo.png|Scotch Oshian amiibo.png|Oshian Crimson amiibo.png|Crimson Frozerade amiibo.png|Frozerade Glow Figures GlowAmiibo_Mario.png|Mario] (Glow Figures) GlowAmiibo_Link.png|Link (Glow Figures) GlowAmiibo_Kirby.png|Kirby (Glow Figures) GlowAmiibo_Samus.png|Samus (Glow Figures) GlowAmiibo_Fox.png|Fox (Glow Figures) GlowAmiibo_DonkeyKong.png| Donkey Kong (Glow Figures) GlowAmiibo_Pikachu.png|Pikachu (Glow Figures) GlowAmiibo_Peach.png|Peach (Glow Figures) GlowAmiibo_Marth.png|Marth (Glow Figures) GlowAmiibo_Yoshi.png|Yoshi (Glow Figures) GlowAmiibo_Villager.png|Villager (Glow Figures) GlowAmiibo_WiiFitTrainer.png|Wii Fit Trainer (Glow Figures) Fantendo Brawlers Wave 1 UntenAmiibo.png|Unten Amiibo ZeritaAmiibo.png|Zerita Amiibo SquavAmiibo.png|Squav Amiibo DarkClimbersAmiibo.png|Dark Climbers Amiibo GuaptainAmiibo.png|Guaptain Amiibo Koloro_Amiibo.png|Koloro Amiibo FyreAmiibo.png|Fyre Amiibo BladeAmiibo.png|Blade Amiibo BowieAmiibo.png|Bowie Amiibo AsheAmiibo.png|Ashe Amiibo BombellAmiibo.png|Bombell Amiibo McBooAmiibo.png|McBoo Amiibo SketchAmiibo.png|Sketch Amiibo EllaMetals_Amiibo.png|Ella Metals Amiibo JakeAmiibo.png|Jake Amiibo No Specific Line Misc amiibos go here. One-shots or just amiibos that just can't merit an entire line. Amiibo_Non-SpecificActionFigure.png|Non-Specific Action Figure Amiibo_Leah.png|Leah Needlenam Shaqamiibo.png|Shaquille O'Neal Amiibo Sandbag.png|Sandbag (Super Smash Bros.) Trivia *The Unten amiibos from Super Smash Bros. Pwnage and Fantendo Brawlers are in the same pose. Their only difference is the base color. Category:Amiibo Category:Toys Category:Nintendo Category:Real Things